


[Podfic] Hurry Up and Wait

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of topaz' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve is good at waiting. You can learn a lot about people that way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hurry Up and Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurry Up And Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685824) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



**Title:** Hurry Up and Wait

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 36:07

[direct download/streaming (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/hurry%20up%20and%20wait%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20topaz.mp3)

cover by me!

For fire_juggler! <333


End file.
